Celebrity Love
by lily-toxico
Summary: Krist’ n'est pas une jeune femme comme tant d'autres. Elle ne croit pas au Prince charmant, et fuit le plus possible la réalité. Les choses futiles ne l'intéressent pas, le maquillage, les fringues, les mecs, la presse people, les sorties ...


_**Krist'**__ n'est pas une jeune femme comme tant d'autres. Elle ne croit pas au Prince charmant, et fuit le plus possible la réalité. Les choses futiles ne l'intéressent pas, le maquillage, les fringues, les mecs, la presse people, les sorties ... Elle s'en fiche. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que le monde n'était pas parfait et corrompu par les apparences, elle a préféré s'enfermer dans le sien. La photo, avec la photo, elle s'invente un monde rien qu'à elle, où les gens sont égaux, tout du moins, devant son objectif. Enfin, dans son monde à elle, elle a laissé la place à quelques personnes, tout d'abord __**Ginny**__, sa sœur jumelle, son parfait opposé. Elles ne s'entendent pas toujours bien, mais finalement, seront toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Puis, il y a __**Louisa**__, « Lou », sa meilleure amie depuis qu'à la maternelle, cette jolie jeune fille l'a protégé des garces des bacs à sables. Depuis, elles sont comme les deux doigts de la main. Enfin, dans son petit monde, il ne faut pas oublier __**Zackary**__ et __**Judy**__, qui sont de très proches amis à elle. Voilà, la bulle de__** Krist'**__, son monde à elle, c'est ça. __& c'est bien mieux comme ça !_

« Robert Pattinson & Emilie de Ravin : Un mariage annoncé pour l'été ! »

Krist' : (arrivant et s'asseyant) T'en as pas marre de lire ces conneries Lou ?

Lou : (baissant son magazine et regardant son amie) Mais non, mais c'est au club de littérature, tout le monde ne parle que de ça !

Zac : (arrivant) Depuis quand tu fais partie du club de littérature ?

Lou : Depuis que le club info a fermé et que j'ai plus rien à faire le lundi soir...

Krist' : Et au club de littérature, il parle de presse people ?

Lou : Comme partout ! Mais là ce n'est pas seulement de la presse people c'est le mariage du beau Robert Pattinson!

Zac : (ironiquement) Alors là, ça change tout !

Lou : Bande d'incultes ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... ce mec, il est... Waaaaaahou !

Krist' : Ouais, et après ?

Lou : Bah j'aime pas sa fiancée !

Krist' : Et après ?! Oh merde Lou, laisse tomber tu veux ? On s'en fout, on le connait pas, il va se marier, tant pis ! T'es pas invitée au mariage à ce que je sache ?!

Lou : Non.

Zac : (tenant le magazine) Hey les filles ! C'est la blondasse sa copine ?!

Judy : (arrivant à la table et s'asseyant) C'est qui que tu traites de blondasse ?

Zac : (riant) Désolé Judy ! On parlais de la futur femme de Robert Patinsan...

Lou : Pattinson !

Krist' : C'est pareil !

Judy : Ah, Emilie de Ravin?

Zac : Ouais... Une p'tite blondinette superficielle...

Judy : Tu savais que...

Krist' : (coupant la parole à Judy et se levant avec son plateau) Bon écoutez c'est pas que la vie de gens que je ne connais pas ne m'interesse pas mais j'ai mieux à faire ! A tout à l'heure ! 

_Krist'__ posa son plateau au lavage et soupira ! Encore une journée où tout le lycée parler de people, de gens connu alors qu'elle..._

Homme : (Percutant Krist' et renversant son plateau sur elle) Oups ! Désolé ! Je t'avais pas vu !

Krist' : (s'essuyant et ironiquemant) C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude ! 

_Krist'__ continua sa journée, triste, invisible... Et tachée de sauce bolognaise !_

_Krist'__ rentrait chez elle en pensant aux devoirs qu'elle devait faire pour le lendemain, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule..._

**Ginny** : Bah, t'as pas pris le bus ?

Krist' : Pas envie... et puis toi non plus !

**Ginny** : Moins je rentre vite à la maison, mieux je me sens !

Krist' : (rire) Tu penses qu'ils vont se calmer ?

**Ginny** : Je sais pas... Maman était encore en colère ce matin, leurs histoires de pension sont trop chiantes...

Krist' : Demain j'irais dormir chez Lou... J'en peux plus de cette ambiance !

**Ginny** : Je pense que Judy acceptera de m'héberger, elle en a marre d'être entourée de mecs !

Krist' : (riant) Tu m'étonnes ! Ca doit pas être joyeux tous les jours avec des mecs aussi... (cherchant le mot) masculins !

**Ginny** : La pauvre, elle a dû remballer tous ses films avec Josh Harnett, Leonardo...

Krist' : (souriant) Je suppose que ce sont des acteurs supers connus par tout le monde sauf par moi ?

**Ginny** : Exactement ! D'ailleurs je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau pour avoir l'air moins "à la rue" quand on parle de beaux gosses ! (elle sortit de son sac un magazine people, le lui tendi et lui fit des yeux de chiens battus) S'il te plait !!!

Krist' : (prenant le magazine) Et c'est avec ça que j'améliore ma culture ?

**Ginny** : C'est ce que tout le monde fait !

Krist' : Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde !

**Ginny** : (souriant) J'avais oublié !

Krist' : Bon, on est arrivé... Prête ?

**Ginny** : J'ai le choix ?

Krist' : (souriant) Nan... (poussant la porte d'entrée) Maman ! T'es là ?

Mère : (de loin) On est dans la cuisine les filles ! 

_Les filles se regardèrent, perplexes... Puis avancèrent._

_Les deux filles arrivèrent dans la cuisine où elles virent leur mère et leur père assit face à face. __Krist'__ remarqua qu'ils évitaient de se regarder..._

Krist' : (chuchotant à **Ginny**) Je le sens mal...

**Ginny** : (prenant la main de sa soeur et l'entrainant vers la table) Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Mère : Les filles... Le divorce a été prononcé cet après-midi...

**Ginny** : (serrant la main de sa soeur de plus belle) Et ... ?

Père : On va alterner la garde, comme je ne vais déménager pas très loin, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème..

Krist' : (sentant la main de **Ginny** se desserer) Et tu vas déménager où ?

Père : Vancouver...

**Ginny** : 

Krist' : (lachant brusquement sa main) Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? 

_**Ginny**__ se mit à faire des bonds en hurlant comme une furie. Après quelques instants, quand elle eut reprit son souffle, __Krist'__ la regarda :_

Krist' : Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

**Ginny** : C'est là-bas qu'ils tournent le film Twilight!

Krist' : Twi… quoi ?

**Ginny** : Twilight! Avec Robert Pattinson!!

Krist' : Attends... Papa nous annonce qu'il part de la maison et toi, tu sautes de joie parce que y'a un abruti d'acteur qui tourne là-bas ? J'y crois pas...

Krist' se leva et monta dans sa chambre agacée par dessus tout. Krist' se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Père : Ca va ma chérie ?

Krist' : Non.

Père : Je t'aurais bien proposé de jouer à la maîtresse pour oublier tous tes problèmes, mais je crois que t'es trop grande pour ça...

Krist' : (souriant) Il va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose de plus original papa...

Père : Et passer le weekend avec ton vieux père pour l'aider à emmenager, ça marche pas ?

Krist': (sourire malicieux) Ca, ca dépend combien il me paye ! 

_Ils rièrent. Mais le sourire de__ Krist'__ s'estompa. Son père le remarqua._

__

Père : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

Krist': J'ai pas envie de tout ça...

Père : C'est l'idée de la garde alternée qui te met dans cet état ?

Krist': Non, l'idée de rentrer tous les soirs et de ne plus jamais pouvoir vous voir tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de vous chamailler sur le dîner, ou en train de regarder des films que vous n'aimez pas, juste pour faire plaisir à l'autre... (dans un souffle) C'est ça qui me met dans cet état...

Père : (touché, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête) Ma puce... Je ne suis plus amoureux de ta mère, elle ne l'ait plus de moi... C'est dur à comprendre à ton âge, quand on croit que l'amour est eternel et que tout est si parfait... Mais parfois, il vaut mieux que tout se termine. 

_Son père se leva et se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois._

_  
_

Père : Ta mère et moi t'aimons plus que tout mon ange... C'est le plus important.

Krist' : Je sais... j'aurais juste aimé que ça se passe autrement... Et que **Ginny** ne soit pas si contente ! 

_Son père eu un petit sourire crispé et s'en alla avec peine... Une fois son père parti, __Krist'__ hésita puis prit finalement son téléphone pour appeler __Lou__._

_  
_

Lou : Eh brioche de mon coeur !

Krist' : Hé ! Comment tu sais que c'était moi ? J'pensais être en masqué...

Lou : Il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler quand tout le monde sait que je suis à mon club de gym !

Krist' : (imitant un air vexé) Roooh, désolée de déranger ma meilleure amie dans un cas semblable ! C'est une faute impardonnable !

Lou : La preuve je t'en veux énormément, brioche. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Krist' : Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ?

Lou : Pour que tu m'appelles dans l'après-midi, avec ta petite voix toute triste... y'a un problème.

Krist' : Je me rends compte que c'est effrayant comme tu me connais !

Lou : Hé oui, que veux tu !

Krist' : Écoute c'est a cause de **Ginny** et de mes parents…

_Krist'__ raconta toute l'histoire à __Lou__._

_  
_

Lou : Ton père va habiter à Vancouver ??

Krist' : Oui... Mais c'est pas très loin... C'est pas la mort. J'ai parler avec mon père : il a raison... Ils ne s'aiment plus, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir à tout prix qu'ils restent ensemble. Mais le comportement de ma sœur m'a vraiment énervée ! Elle a autre chose en tête que les fringues et les mecs ?

Lou : Tu serais surprise de savoir tout ce qu'il y a dans la tête de ta soeur, Kristen...

Krist' : C'est clair ! Les litres d'oxygène au M² ! J'imagine même pas !

Lou : (riant) Pfffff ! Bon je te laisse brioche ! Parce que là je fais des abdos et j'ai bientôt plus d'air ! Gros bisous ma puce, ne te tracasses pas !

Krist' : Oui, d'accord. A demain ! 

Krist' s'allongea sur son lit quand...

**Ginny** : (à la porte) Je peux entrer ?

Krist' : (sechement) Si c'est pour t'extasier des somptueuses heures que tu passeras à fantasmer sur Robert Pattinson ou je ne sais qui, tu peux t'en aller !

**Ginny** : (vexée) Oh ! Excuse-moi d'essayer de voir le côté positif des choses, au lieu de me morfondre sur mon lit et d'agresser tout le monde !

Krist' : Oui, mais tu crois pas que tu pourrais oublier un peu ce coté superficiel des choses plutôt ! Je te rappelle que papa et maman ne vont pas bien du tout et toi, encore une fois tu ne penses qu'à toi, à TA joie, à TES envies !

**Ginny** : Et toi ? Là, tu penses à qui ? Tu crois que se morfondre va les aider ? Tu penses pas plutôt que tu devrais essayer de sourire, de montrer que tout va pour le mieux, et de garder un peu tes réactions de gamine pour toi ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de pleurer sur son sort ?

Krist' : (elle se leva hors d'elle) Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Tu me rends folle ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Va-t-en ! (elle lui claqua la porte au nez)

**Ginny** : (à travers la porte) Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison !

Krist' : Rhaaaaa ! La ferme ! 

_Krist'__ alla s'allonger sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux...Sa rage se dissipa peu à peu. Elle sentit très vite la fatigue l'envahir et ne lutta pas. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se changer ou de manger et s'endormit..._

« Pour rester soit même dans un monde qui s'évertue jour et nuit à vous rendre comme n'importe qui, il faut gagner la plus rude bataille qu'un humain puisse livrer et cette bataille n'a pas de fin. »  
Edward Estlin Cummings


End file.
